The present invention relates generally to weapon holders and, more particularly, to mounting devices for supporting weapons within the passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle.
Weapon mounting systems, or gun racks, for supporting weapons inside of passenger compartments of automotive vehicles are well-known in the art. The prior art teaches that such gun racks may be mounted against a window, a screen, or a wall of a vehicle in order to support a weapon in a generally horizontal manner. In addition, it is known to provide vehicle gun racks for supporting a gun in an upstanding position, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,280 to Shaw.
It is also known to provide a gun rack for supporting a gun adjacent to the ceiling of a vehicle passenger compartment, particularly for the purposes of concealing the gun and for providing access to the gun carried by the gun rack to a person in a front seat of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,546 to Miller, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and is expressly incorporated by reference herein, discloses an illustrative clamp for a vehicle gun rack.
Additional illustrative prior art weapon mounting systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,446 to Murray et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a weapon mounting system includes an upright extending upwardly relative to a floor of a vehicle. The upright includes a lower end, an upper end, a first track extending between the lower end and the upper end, and a second track spaced apart from the first track and extending between the lower end and the upper end. A first weapon holder is supported by the upright. A first slide mount is received within the first track of the upright end is coupled to the first weapon holder. The first slide mount is supported by the track for sliding movement in a released mode of operation, and is secured in position in a fixed mode of operation. The first weapon holder is vertically moveable along the upright when the first slide mount is in the released mode of operation. An article lockbox is coupled to the upright.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a weapon mounting system includes an upright, the upright including a lower end, an upper end, a first track extending between the lower end and the upper end, and a second track extending between the lower end and the upper end. A first weapon holder is supported by the upright. A first slide mount is received within the first track and is coupled to the first weapon holder, wherein the first weapon holder is adjustable along the upright. A second weapon holder is supported by the upright. A second slide mount is received within the second track and is coupled to the second weapon holder, wherein the second weapon holder is adjustable along the upright independent of the first weapon holder. The second weapon holder is in laterally spaced relation to the first weapon holder such that the second weapon holder may be positioned horizontally adjacent to the first weapon holder without interference therebetween.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a weapon mounting system includes a base member configured to be supported by a floor of a vehicle and an upright extending upwardly from the base member in a vertical direction. The upright includes a lower end, an upper end, a front face, a rear face, a first side face, and a second side face. A first track extends between the lower end and the upper end in the first side face, a second track extends between the lower end and the upper end in the second side face, and a third track extends between the lower end and the upper end in the front face. A first weapon holder is supported by the upright. A first slide mount is received within the first track and is coupled to the first weapon holder, wherein the first weapon holder is adjustable along the upright. A second weapon holder is supported by the upright. A second slide mount is received within the second track and is coupled to the second weapon holder, wherein the second weapon holder is adjustable along the upright. An article lock box is supported by the upright. A third mount is received within the third track and is coupled to the article lock box, wherein the article lock box is adjustable along the upright. The article lock box includes a housing, a lid coupled to the housing for pivoting movement between a closed position and an open position, and a lock to secure the lid in the closed position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.